


Glow-In-The-Dark Stars

by ArceustheOriginalOne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disney Characters are Mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finding Love, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Like, Lots of Gay Hand Holding, M/M, Riku Giving Up On His Dreams, Riku Hates Where His Life Has Gone, Riku Thinks They're Little Stars, Riku is a Business Major, Self Confidence Issues, Sora Has Freckles, Sora Helping Him Find It Again, Sora Is His Bus Buddy, Sora is Riku's Emotional Support Person, Sora is The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread, Sora is a Visual Arts Major, The Disney Worlds are Different Districts in Their College, Touch Starved Riku, hand holding, saying i love you without actually saying it, supporting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/pseuds/ArceustheOriginalOne
Summary: Riku was five years old when he decided he wanted to be an astronaut.He declared he was going to walk on the moon, travel to every star, and hold the earth in the palms of his hand. He dreamed of soaring through the galaxies in the Highwind and discovering new planets and worlds that no one had ever seen before. He stayed up late to find the constellations in the summer sky and he put glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. He was going to be an astronaut.★★★★★Riku was twenty years old when life decided he was going to be a business major. He spent his time hating the bus stop because it was too crowded, apologizing for not going home because plane tickets were too expensive, and forcing himself through another class of spreadsheets and numbers that he had no interest in. With no other option, Riku resigned himself to a life void of silly dreams of becoming an astronaut.And then, like a typhoon of too-expensive paints and star shaped freckles, Sora came into his life.





	Glow-In-The-Dark Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pet project of mine that I've been working on for a while, on and off again when I could get to it. It's largely unedited ( When isn't my stuff ) and I had to cut a lot things out of it because of the length, haha.
> 
> Riku is a college student who has no idea where his life is going and somewhere along the line he's forgotten what being happy really feels like and what glow in the dark stars look like. Sora is a water color artists who talks a bit too much, always has paint on his hands and cheeks, and has a weakness for hot cocoa that's maybe a bit too sweet.
> 
> Together, they learn that some dreams are never forgotten and that their hands fit pretty good together.

Riku was five years old when he decided he wanted to be an astronaut.

 

He declared, in his childish eagerness, that he was going to visit every star and cruise through space in his ship, The Highwind. He would visit all the other planets and bring back the best stories. He'd tell them exactly how many rings Saturn had and he'd regale them with his quests to see if there were other other planets beyond the dwarf Pluto. He'd find new worlds that no one had ever seen before, giving them names impossible to pronounce. He would walk on the moon like Armstrong and Aldirin, hold the earth in his hands and he always, always, promised to be home by bedtime.

 

He hung posters of the solar system around his room and, with the help of his parents, plastered glow in the dark stars to his ceiling. Riku, though with some reluctance, changed his well loved Mickey Mouse bedspread out for one with space ships and galaxies and he stayed up as late as he could every night trying to find the constellations that were hidden right above him in the form of neon plastics; he'd always fall asleep before he could find the swan Cygnus or the warrior Orion. If there was a book about space missing from the library, everyone knew it was in Riku's possession. He knew the names of almost all the stars and he knew how many days each planet took to revolve around the sun before he knew his multiplications table.

 

When adults asked him, as most were prone to at some point or other, what he wanted to be when he grew up, Riku would tell them with confidence, " I'm gonna be an astronaut! "

Riku, twenty years old and already tired of college and finals and not making it home for the holidays because plane tickets were just too expensive, was a business major with no clear path ahead of him.

 

Rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn, Riku waited for the campus bus to come trudging around the corner, always late and always overfilled. The chatter and noise of the other students grated on him and he cursed himself for having forgotten his ear buds despite his rush that morning; dealing with the idle gossip and loud, obnoxious fraternity goers was what made him buy the expensive things in the first place. More weary people began to file up to the bus terminal, their feet dragging  and looking like they could all use an extra week of sleep. Someone's shoulder brushed his and Riku pulled away without a word, grimacing.

 

He fingers ticked nervously at his side and he resisted the urge to pull his phone out and check the time. Someone to his left muttered a halfhearted apology as they knocked shoulders with him and Riku sighed heavily through his nose. 

 

He hated Mondays.

 

Luckily, as if sensing his rising bad mood, the campus bus chose to turn the corner and a collective cheer went through the crowd in the form of relieved groans and muffled complaints. When the bus finally came to a stop and it's doors had swung open, everyone clambered to get on, eager to be out of the winter chill. Riku allowed most of them to file past him, his bus pass already in his hand. Last one on, he climbed the steps with ease and swiped his card through the reader, the driver waving him through with apparent disinterest.

 

Pulling his messenger bag close to his side, Riku squeezed through the narrow aisle, bumping unfamiliar arms and legs with each step. He bypassed the front section inadvertently; there were never any seats open there, claimed by the earlier stops and people who actually enjoyed rising before dawn. Instead, he headed for the back, hoping he could at least grab a ceiling handle or pole for support if there weren't any chairs available. The bus, never one to wait until all the passengers were seated, lurched forward and Riku stuck his hand out on instinct to stop himself from toppling over. He mumbled an apology to the person in the seat before moving on. He cursed when the back proved to be just as crowded as the front.

 

He really hated Mondays.

 

" Great. " He scoffed, nearly toppling over as they turned a corner, " Just great. "

 

" Hey! Hey, over here! You can share my seat! "

 

Riku startled, turning towards the voice, trying to see who it was that was talking to him; a hand waved in his face.

 

" You can sit with me if you want, I don't mind! " The bus turned another corner, pitching Riku to the side and his vision was suddenly filled with stars and vivid skies as the person turned to smile at him, " I'm Sora! Nice to meet you! "

Riku wasn't sure how but it somehow became a rule that he was to sit with Sora when taking the campus bus.

 

" Riku! " Sora called, " Riku, over here! "

 

Raising a hand in silent greeting, the silver haired man slid into the seat that Sora had cleared for him, setting his backpack at his feet. " Hey. " He gave his usual short greeting.

 

" How'd your test go? " The shorter man asked as soon as he was settled in, " The one you were studying for the other day? I can't remember what class you said it was but you seemed pretty stressed out about it. Did it go okay? "

 

Riku shrugged a shoulder, " It went alright. "

 

" That's great! " Sora beamed, not bothered in the slightest by his curt reply. " Was that your last one before Christmas break? "

 

" Yeah. "

 

" Lucky! " He whined loudly, " I still have so much work to do before the holidays! I still have to write up a paper about how different mediums should be used for different brushes and what not. I started it but I kinda, sorta forgot about it. Oh! And I still have to start that watercolor project too. Speaking of watercolors, did my order ship yet? I should probably check on that. I mean, the company said it would be in stock soon and it would ship out as soon as possible but you never know. I know, I know, I should have ordered the smaller set because it would have shipped in time. But the bigger one was on sale and you get more colors too! You get like, fifty colors, Riku! Fifty! How could I pass that up? "

 

Riku hummed in agreement though, to be perfectly honest, he had no idea what Sora was rambling about. He knew through their morning, one-sided talks, that Sora was an art student in the year below him and he also knew, through the same talks, that the brunette was completely hopeless in making a deadline or remembering what days his assignments were due. He knew he had a planner, the pages filled with post it notes and colorful scribbles but he doubted Sora actually used it, no matter how often he caught him writing little reminders to himself in it.

 

" Maybe I should go to The Pallet and pick up another set, you know, just in case mine doesn't come in time. " Sora added, " Hmm, what do you think Riku? "

 

Riku shrugged, " How bad do you need the paints? "

 

" Riku, I will seriously die if those paints don't come in time. "

 

" Well, if you're so worried about them coming in time, I would buy another one just to be sure. "

 

" But that's expensive! "

 

" Then wait. "

 

" But what if they don't come in time?! "

 

Riku must not have controlled his exasperation enough because Sora smacked him lightly on the arm, looking affronted. " This is a serious situation, Riku! "

 

" Why didn't you order the paint earlier then? " He asked.

 

He gave him a sheepish smile, " I, um, kinda forgot to? "

 

Riku stared at him, not entirely shocked but still somewhat thrown for a loop. " You forgot to? Sora, you're an art major. "

 

" Yeah, so? "

 

The whole situation was just so absurd, so laughable, Sora being an _art_ major who couldn't remember to order _art_ supplies for his _art_ project, that Riku smiled. He gave a soft huff of a laugh, " Why am I not surprised? "

 

" What? " He demanded, lips  jutting out in a pout, " What's so funny, Riku? Huh? Huh? "

 

The city bus came to a sudden stop, jolting them in their seats, and Riku took the opportunity to grab his satchel from the floor, swinging it onto his shoulder. He gave his traveling companion a short nod before forcing his way into the rising crowd, " See you later, Sora. "

 

" Wait! " He demanded, scrambling to gather his own backpack and folders; a travel cup filled with colorful brushes tumbled from the arm rest. " Riku! Riku, get back here! "

 

Stepping out into the cold, welcoming embrace of winter, Riku shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged towards his first class of the day, mentally preparing himself for the rush of people and assignments that were sure to be given out for their winter holidays. The entire walk, he hid his smile in his scarf.

Riku wasn't sure what compelled him to go to The Pallet but non the less he found himself browsing their shelves with half interest, somewhat taken aback by how many tubes of paint one could buy and the utter ridiculous amount of paintbrushes they had on display. He walked slowly, just trying to take it all in. Color charts were hung on the walls and the whole store smelled of dried paint and fresh pressed paper and, for some reason, Riku found himself relaxing as he continued to wander aimlessly among the ink bottles and sketchbooks.

 

No one bothered him as other shoppers happily ignored him as they themselves went about their own business, hunched over technique pamphlets and testing out the pastel sticks and other various pencils on the white notepads that hung above the displays. Riku himself had never been inclined to practice art, he didn't have a single artistic bone in his body, but he still found the sheer amount of materials and mediums somewhat amazing. He had no idea what the difference between acrylic, oil, watercolor, or gauche was and he didn't know why watercolors came in so many different forms. He had no idea what all those brushes did or why so many of them were oddly waved and fanned or even why some of them were soft as velvet and others were firm with stiff bristles. Curious, he picked up a long handled brush, the tag said it was a level three, and ran his thumb across the head of it, marveling at it's texture.

 

" Riku? "

 

Startling, nearly dropping the paint brush, he spun around, green eyes widening, " Sora? "

 

Not put out by the purse of his lips, like always, Sora beamed at him, " I didn't know you were an art student! "

 

" I'm not. " He mumbled, quickly trying to replace the brush into it's proper caddy; he missed the hole and it went clattering to the ground, rolling until it came to a stop at Sora's foot. Riku felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away, shoving his shaking hands into his pockets. " I'm- I'm majoring in business. "

 

Chuckling, Sora leaned down and plucked the brush up off the floor, struggling over the basket in his arms. " You're a business major? Then what are you doing with a level three watercolor brush? " He trotted up beside the taller man and dropped it back into it's holder with ease. " If you're just starting out as a hobby you should probably stick to a level one! "

 

" I'm not- " Riku quickly tried to remedy the situation, not wanting the brunette to get the wrong idea, " I was just looking. I'm not an art student. I don't even know what the differences are. "

 

" Basically, it's like beginner, intermediate, and expert. " Sora explained, " Beginner brushes are normally your basic brushes and you don't really have a good choice of handle length or brush shape. I use level three brushes all the time but sometimes I can only find certain brushes in the level two section. But if you're just starting out, level one will work just fine! "

 

" I'm not looking to buy any paintbrushes. "

 

" You're not? " He asked, tilting his head in question. He then laughed, " If you're not an art student and you're not buying a brush, what are you doing here? "

 

Riku shrugged, looking anywhere but Sora's paint speckled face. " I was on my way home and I didn't feel like going back to the dorms just yet. "

 

" Well, I'm here to buy paint! " He announced proudly, jostling his basket. " Want to help me? "

 

" Help you pick out paint? "

 

" Yep! I need someone to be my impulse control so I don't buy everything in sight! And you, Mr. Riku, are today's lucky winner. Come on down! "

 

Riku smiled at him, small and barely there, " I guess your paints didn't come yet? "

 

Sora crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his foot, his cheeks puffing up adorably. " No! They didn't! They won't arrive until after my project is due and I'm heartbroken, Riku! Heartbroken! So now I have to spend money on pans of paint I don't even want! How is that even fair?! " He didn't wait for an answer before tacking on a, " It's not fair, that's what it is! "

 

" Sounds like being an art student is rough. "

 

Swinging his basket wildly,  the freckled boy nodded in agreement, marching off towards another aisle. " It sure is, Riku, it sure is. "

 

Riku followed slowly, trailing behind, not entirely sure if he was supposed to follow or if Sora had been joking about him having to act as his personal conscious of damage control. They turned into a long, narrow aisle that was overflowing with paint tubes, pan sets, pencils, and glass bottles and Riku couldn't help but notice the wide, delighted grin on Sora's face. He didn't have time to ask him what exactly he was looking for, not that he would know what he was talking about anyway, before he started rambling.

 

" I've always wanted to try the watercolor inks. Their colors are so bright and pretty but since they're dye based I'm afraid they won't last long if I want to hang them up. The sun with just suck all the life right of them! " Sora said. He poked a bottle of red ink thoughtfully, and Riku noticed that his fingers were stained a myriad of different hues; there were even golden stars painted on the back of his hands, the shimmering, metallic shapes standing out against his dark skin. " But I haven't used them yet and I'm not sure I want to mess around with them for a final project you know? "

 

" I suppose so. "

 

" And the tubes are really expensive. Like, ridiculously expensive. " He ran his hand against the hanging paints, " And I've only recently begun to use them. They're okay. I mean, if you have an empty pan set you can make your own pallet, which is kind of cool, but it's kind of a hassle. I have a really good pencil set- it has one hundred and fifty colors!- so I don't really need any of those. My favorite watercolors are the pan sets! " He pulled a tiny, white, square from an equally small shelf and held it up, inspecting the brand and color strip that was wound around it. " You can replace them and they're the easiest ones to travel with. My tin holds about fifty colors, which is why I ordered the set online but of course we know what happened to that, but I'm out of a lot of my favorite ones. "

 

Riku merely nodded, everything the other student was saying going right over his head. He chanced a look at the price of the pan sets he was looking out and nearly had a sudden heart attack.

 

" Hmm, " Sora hummed, " Canary yellow or sunny day? I could get both but do I really need both? I do use yellow a lot. I don't know. " He looked over his shoulder, " What do you think, Impulse Control? "

 

Riku thought of the price tags. " Canary. "

 

" Excellent choice! " He congratulated him, already plucking a line of reds from their resting place to mull them over. " Carnation, crimson, Spanish scarlet, vermilion, or Trudy? "

 

" Sora, I don't even know what half of those colors look like. "

 

" Wait, really? "

 

" I told you, I'm not an art student. "

 

" Right, right. Okay, pick two! "

 

" Spanish scarlet and Trudy. "

 

Sora stuck out his bottom lip. " I don't really like Trudy. "

 

" Fine, vermilion. "

 

" But I think I need carnation more. "

 

" Then get the carnation. "

 

" But what if I do end up needing the vermilion? "

 

Riku wondered if all art students were this indecisive or if it was just Sora. Remembering how he had seen another artist agonize over the colors of the copic markers he had to chose between, he came to the conclusion it was a consequence that came with the profession. Sora's paints and brushes were his numbers and spread sheets. " Just get them all. "

 

" I thought you were suppose to be my impulse control? " Sora accused him.

 

The disdain on his face must have been apparent because the brunette merely sulked, adding two of the pans to his basket and putting the others back. " Fine, fine. Spanish scarlet and, I can't believe this, Trudy. "

 

Despite his pout and the dirty looks he occasionally cast him over his shoulder, Riku helped Sora pick out the pans he needed, arguing over if blue jay was brighter than mid-day sky and if he really needed six different shades of teal ( " Of course I do, Riku! " ). When they were deemed done, Sora clapped his hands together and smiled brightly up at him. " Okay! I think I'm good. "

 

He picked up his basket and marched off towards the front end, obviously happy with himself. Riku once more trailed behind, unsure if his presence was still needed or even wanted. They joined the modest line of customers, each one of them loaded with huge pads of paper and a basket brimming with supplies for their up and coming final projects.

 

" Oh! " Sora suddenly exclaimed loudly, his face falling.

 

" What? "

 

He shoved his basket into Riku's arms without warning and said, " I forgot something! I'll be right back! " He dashed off, ducking into one of the aisles. " Keep my spot! "

 

" Sora! " He called out, " Wait, I don't- " He snapped his mouth shut as some of the other patrons turned and looked at him quizzically; someone laughed. Embarrassed, he drew into himself, his ears ringing. He knew his face was flushed and he gripped the plastic basket tightly, his knuckles turning white. When it was his turn to approach the counter, he did so slowly, dragging his feet. He cast a look over his shoulder, looking away when he locked eyes with the person behind him. Swallowing, he ignored the small talk the cashier was trying to make, shakily dumping the pans of watercolors out, the little squares skittering across the counter noisily. He tossed the basket in the corner and watched the total add up alarmingly fast.

 

" Okay, you're total is ninety- seven dollars and sixty-three cents. Are you a member of The Pallet's discount club, sir? "

 

" Uh, this isn't for- it's for someone else. He's- "

 

" Sorry! " Sora announced himself, saving Riku from any more discomfort as he shoved his way to the front of the line. " Can I add these too? And yes, I am a member! " He shoved a handful of items at the woman and she did as he asked with an exaggerated eye roll. She told him his new total and the two of them spent a few tense minutes counting out crumpled bills and loose change, the money hidden in a pocket full of sticker sheets and paper towels that were spotted with color. Paid for, Sora took his bags with another apology and stepped aside to allow the next person room to pay for their things. He eyed their wooden carrying case with envy before he looked around for Riku. He broke out into a wide smile when he spotted him, bounding over to him with a little wave, " Riku! Sorry about that! I didn't think you would get up the register so fast and I completely forgot I wanted to pick up a new round brush but I couldn't decide on which brand I wanted. I wasn't a fan of the long handled ones but that's the most- "

 

" It's fine. " Riku said briskly, " Are you done? "

 

" Yep! " He held up his bags, " All set! "

 

They left the store, the bell above the door ringing to signal their departure, and they stepped out into the night. It had begun to snow, a light coating covering everything around them, and the wind had just begun to pick up, sending flurries into their faces and nipping at their exposed  skin.

 

Riku shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets, not bothering to fix his scarf, the yellow wool hanging loosely around his neck and not doing much to ward of the cold. He could smell coffee from the cafe next door and the bookstore a little further down had just turned their lights off, closed for the day. Sighing quietly to himself, knowing he had to get home, he set off for the dorms, walking pass the bus terminals; he had had enough of people for one day.

 

" Wait, Riku! " Sora called after him, causing him come to a stop.

 

" What? "

 

" Here! " He shoved one of his bags at him, " I got these for you! "

 

Surprised, Riku took the offered bag, looking inside. There was a small watercolor pallet and a post card sized packet of paper tied together with ribbon, the two obviously packaged together as some sort of gift set. The paintbrush Riku had been messing with was laid across the cover. Breath catching in his throat, he looked down at the other man, at a loss for words. " What? But- Sora, I'm not- why did-? "

 

" I know, I know, you're not an art student. " Sora explained. He put his hands behind his back and uncharacteristically avoided looking at Riku's face, " But you seemed really interested in all the different paint brushes. So, I got you a beginner set! But, um, don't use the brush that comes with it. That's why I got you the one you were looking at before. Those ones are specifically for watercolors so it shouldn't give you too much trouble. Even if it is a level three. " His lips quirked into a playful grin and in the streetlight his cheeks appeared to be flushed, the gold paint splattered on his jaw glinting as he shifted from one foot to the other.

 

Riku's heart soared and there was an odd, burning sensation behind his eyes. He floundered, unable to find the right words to express himself. He couldn't believe Sora would buy him something so expensive, especially since he wouldn't call themselves friends or anything of the sort, just because he had liked the one brush. " Sora, " he choked out, holding the bag out to him, " I can't accept this. We're not- I- "

 

" It's okay! " He assured him, " I wanted to! Just give them a shot and tell me what you think next time I see you! " His smile softened and he stepped back, tucking one of his spikes behind his ear. " Merry Christmas, Riku! "

 

Riku swallowed hard, the lump in his throat making it difficult to breath. Instead, he nodded and pulled away, his breath escaping in short puffs of clouds. " Thank you. " He managed to croak out.

 

" Don't mention it! Consider it payment for letting me drag you around all day! "

 

It had only been an hour at most but Riku found himself smiling back at him, " Okay. Sure. "

 

" I'll see you after break, Riku! " Sora promised him, " I have to go before I miss my bus. Night! "

 

" Yeah. Night. " He watched Sora jog off towards the city bus that had just pulled up to the terminal, his yellow sneakers standing out amongst the white and gray of the city. He stood there, waiting until the bus had gone on it's way. Once it had rounded the corner, he looked down at the small art bag in his hands and tightened his grip on the handle. " Merry Christmas, Sora. "

Riku wouldn't admit it but he was somewhat excited to see Sora sitting in their usual seats at the back of the bus. Winter break had passed by in a flurry of uneventful-ness, his days full of homework, sighing up for classes, fixing his timetables, and buying a new set of notebooks and pens from the office supply store before the rest of the students that came back from the holidays could have a chance to drain them dry all in one day. 

 

" Hey. " He greeted first, sitting down.

 

Sora looked up from the small sketchbook in his lap and gave him his trademark grin, " Riku! Hi! How was your break? Do anything exciting? "

 

" Not really. I couldn't get a ticket home so I just stayed at the dorms. "

 

He laughed, " I bet you did all your homework didn't you? "

 

" Of course I did. What? You didn't? "

 

Sora gave him a bashful smile and ran his finger over his nose, smudging it with charcoal. " Me? Of course I did. I mean, I think I did. " He suddenly furrowed his brows and cradled his chin, closing his eyes in deep concentration. " Did I though? "

 

Reaching over, Riku tapped the planner that the brunette always carried with him everywhere he seemed to go and asked, " What good is this? "

 

" Hey! " He exclaimed batting his hand away with a pout, " I use it all the time! " To prove his point, he flipped open the current day and pointed at it confidently, " See? "

 

The date was covered in post it notes that were shaped like ice cream scoops and blotted with water colors that had wrinkled the pages. Small stickers outlined the box and there were important notes written in Sora's messy scrawl like ' The Diversity of  Handles and Bristles due today!!! Don't forget!! ' and ' Treat yourself to a hot chocolate- you deserve it!! '.

 

Riku placed a finger over a glittery cocoa mug sticker and said, " You like hot chocolate? "

 

" I love hot chocolate! " Sora exclaimed brightly. " There's this little cafe near my art building- Well, it's kind of like an art gallery and coffee shop all in one actually. But they have the best hot chocolate ever! My favorite one is the white chocolate peanut butter. It is so good! Like, the best hot chocolate you will ever try guaranteed! They cover it in whip cream and peanut butter drizzle and top it off with a white chocolate peanut butter cup! "

 

If it were possible, Riku was sure there would be actual hearts in Sora's bright, azure eyes. Despite that he didn't think cocoa had any right to be that sweet he humored him, " That sounds amazing. "

 

Sora gave a sudden sharp, gasp. " Riku! " He declared loudly, hand darting out to grab his arm; he leaned in so close Riku could begin to count the smattering  of freckles across his cheeks and nose bridge. " Do you want to go get one with me? My treat! "

 

" W- what? "

 

The close proximity of the other man had Riku flustered and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the galaxy that formed on his face, dark brown stars thrown like paint across his round cheeks and- he inhaled sharply and looked away, his own face burning with mortification.

 

" You should totally get a hot chocolate with me! " Sora continued, his touch like a burning wild fire on his elbow. " I get done with classes around one but I have some work to finish in the studio so would three work? "

 

" Y- yeah, sure. " Riku agreed, caught up in the moment.

 

If possible, Sora's smile widened and he gave a little, relieved laugh. " Awesome! Do you know where the Quasimodo building is on campus? "

 

" No. "

 

" That's okay! Here, I'll draw you a map! " He pulled out his handy dandy planner and plucked a post it note out of the folder in the back. Using a Donald Duck topped pen he scribbled something down and stuck the little card to Riku's cheek with a light giggle, " There! Don't get lost, okay? "

 

Riku pulled the ice cream scoop off his face, the mint chocolate chip design of the paper just visible underneath Sora's hastily drawn map. His heart was hammering in his chest. He slipped the post it note into his coat pocket, his fingers instinctively curling around it protectively like it was some sort of precious treasure and not some cheap, tacky sticky note. " I won't. "

The Quasimodo Building of the Arts was hard to miss even with Sora's tiny map in his pocket. The old cathedral, once the site of a devastating fire caused by religious riots back when the college first opened, stood out against the backdrop of the more modern buildings that surrounded it, it's spires, stained glass windows, and cobbled stones a stark sign of it's age. The church had been renovated into small studios that the art majors could rent out for the duration of their schooling. It served as a sort of central focal point of the La Cite des Cloches section of the school's campus and it's colorful lights and bells could be heard across all the other districts; Riku himself usually awoke to the far off ringing of Emmanuel, Marie, and Anne Genevieve.

 

Riku sat on the grand staircase leading up to the front doors, slightly off to the side so he wouldn't be in the way of anyone coming or going. Wishing he had remembered his gloves, he blew into his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up. The time piece in the courtyard said it was fifteen minutes past three, the wrought iron stand still decorated with the remnants of Christmas pine and lights that no one had bothered to take down. 

 

" Riku! " Sora yelled, bursting from behind the heavy, double doors, " Sorry I'm late! " He hopped down the stairs until he came to stand just below him, his arms full of papers and his face speckled with flecks of white. He grinned at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides, and asked, " You ready to go? I don't know about you but I could go for some hot chocolate! "

 

" Yeah, " He shrugged, standing, " I'm good to go. "

 

" Awesome! Let's get going then! I've got a white chocolate peanut butter cocoa calling my name! What kind of hot chocolate do you like, Riku? " Sora asked, shoving his folders into his bag before all but skipping his merry way down the street.

 

" Just normal I guess. "

 

Sora laughed, " Yeah, that sounds like you. Dark chocolate hot cocoa in a plain white mug, no whipped cream, no sprinkles, no nothing. "

 

" Do you seriously put sprinkles on your hot chocolate? Won't they just melt? "

 

" Riku, " Sora sighed, giving him a pitying look over his shoulder, " You have no sense of what makes a good hot chocolate _good_ do you? You can't have cocoa without whipped cream and sprinkles, it's the rules! "

 

" Oh? And what rules are those? "

 

" The rules of life! " He exclaimed, " When you drink hot cocoa you can't be sad! And no one can be sad when they look down at their cocoa and see whipped cream and sprinkles! It's like the law of the universe, Riku! How do you not know this? How old are you? No wait, don't answer that. It doesn't matter how old you are. Today, you are going to experience the best hot chocolate you have ever had in your entire life! "

 

" And if it's not the best hot chocolate I've ever had in my life? " Riku asked curiously, ducking his chin lower to hide his smile.

 

" If you say it's not the best hot chocolate you've ever had in your life then you're lying to me and you're lying to yourself. " Sora stated, gesturing for the silver haired man to follow him through a narrow archway that was squeezed between two taller, more modern buildings. " Here we are! The Synthesis Workshop! "

 

Riku wondered how Sora had found the small, crooked store in the first place. It looked unsuspecting from the outside, made of brick and a just a little bit crooked There was a large, glass window in the front with stacks of books on display, the piles haphazard and seemingly in danger of toppling over at any given moment. Smoke billowed from it's narrow chimney and the sign that hung out front proudly declared themselves open. 

 

Sora dashed forward to open the door, holding it open with apparent impatience. " After you, your highness. " He drawled, bowing deeply.

 

Riku huffed out a gentle laugh, shoving Sora's shoulder as he squeezed pass him. " Thanks. "

 

As soon as he walked through the door, Riku got smacked in the face by a star.

 

Sora, laughing loudly, said, " I forgot about those! " He stood on tip toe and tapped one of the hanging stars, the paper decoration swinging harmlessly above his head. " Aren't they cute? "

 

" Yeah, cute. " Riku scoffed, brushing the decoration off his cheek. " What are they for? "

 

" Every month they decorate to a different theme! " He announced, " This months theme was space or something like that. "

 

Riku felt his heart skip a beat. " Space? "

 

" Yep! They hung stars from ceiling, they have galaxy themed drinks, all the books in the window are about the different planets, and all the artwork on display has to have been created around that theme. Neat right? "

 

" Yeah. " He answered, a little breathless, " Neat. "

 

Riku turned around slowly, trying to take everything in at once while Sora dragged him over to the counter to place an order. He was saying something but it was only television static to him right now, a low hum of sound he couldn't make out. The stars that hung from the ceiling were cut out in different sizes and colors, hanging from clear line in varying lengths. He swore he could make out Cygnus in the corner and Gemini above the sitting area. There was a complicated diagram of the milky way on the large coffee table in the center of the room, the parts moving around each other in lazy circles; a ship arched high above them, exploring the universe below. Riku watched it's path, eyes unable to leave the little, red ship.

 

He suddenly remembered being five years old. How, at dinner, he had declared himself an astronaut. He remembered begging his parents for glow in the dark stars to put on his ceiling and he thought of the space ship he and his father had made from cardboard boxes he had brought home from work. How many hours had he spent in the backyard pretending to be a cosmonaut on the look out for aliens and new planets to name? 

 

" ...ku? Riku? "

 

Riku crashed back to earth and he tore his gaze from the spinning, toy ship, no longer among the stars. " Y- Yeah? "

 

Sora's brows furrowed, his hand on the taller man's forearm, " You okay? You got kind of lost there for a bit. "

 

Flushing, he looked away, unable to look Sora in the eyes. He was afraid of what he'd find, of what he would figure out. He ran his hand through his hair, shaken, " Sorry. I was thinking about- uh, never mind. Did you need something? "

 

" It's our turn to order. Do you know what you want? " He pointed up at the board behind the counter, everything written in pink, purple, blue, and white. There were a few drawing in the corners, childish scribbles of Saturn and the moon and Riku regarded them with a sense of nostalgia.

 

" Just a dark hot chocolate is fine, thank you. "

 

Sora gave him a dirty look, affronted. " Seriously? "

 

" What? "

 

Turning away from him, shaking his head, he addressed the barista and ordered for the both of them, " I'll have a white chocolate, peanut butter hot chocolate with all the works and he'll have a dark chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles. The special if you could! "

 

" Wait, Sora, I don't want- "

 

Ignoring him, Sora paid for their drinks and took the receipt with a cheery 'thank you'. He put his hand on Riku's elbow and lead him around the tabletop to the pick-up window. " I know, " He quickly said, " That you said you're a plain dark chocolate kind of guy. But, but! Just try it with the whipped cream and sprinkles. It will change your life, promise! "

 

Riku heaved a heavy sigh but he gave in easily enough, not wanting to make a fuss. " I'll hold you to that. "

 

Two cups were soon place down on the counter and Sora hopped over to swoop them up. He carefully handed  Riku's drink over to him, the dark blue sides speckled with gilded constellations. " Here you go! One life changing hot chocolate! "

 

" Thank you. " Riku murmured, reaching out to cradle the mug in his hands, the porcelain warm against his palms. His cocoa smelled amazing, rich and smooth, and just like Sora had promised, it was piled high with whipped cream and sprinkles. He couldn't help but smile down at it, candy stars nestled in the folds of the cream like a little galaxy just for him. Tentatively, he took a sip, Sora looking at him with great anticipation over the rim of his glass.

 

" Well? "

 

" It's okay. " He said playfully, chuckling when the shorter man scoffed at him. He took another long drink, cream smeareing across the tip of his nose.

 

" Oh! " Sora grabbed his elbow again and pulled him towards the staircase that was off to the side of the room, " Come on! I want to show you the gallery! You'll love it! It's on the second floor and it's where art students can show case their work! "

 

Riku followed, trying not spill his drink as he was tugged along, the two of them clumsily making their way to the second floor.

 

" Almost anyone can display their work, you just have to get permission from Mog. He's the owner. But spots fill up fast and it's really hard to get one unless you wait in line all night. And I'm an early to bed kind of guy so I normally miss out. "

 

The second floor landing opened up into a single, large room. There were plenty of windows to allow in the natural light and the whole space was crammed with artwork of varying types and skills. Paintings and photos lined the wall in a sort of cluttered organization, each piece accompanied by a simple sticky note that had the artist's name, medium used, contact information, and title of the submitted work. Glass workings hung from the exposed wooden beams, catching the sunlight becomingly and pottery and the like were stowed away on low shelves that sat in the middle of the room, creating a sort of maze for visitors to follow.

 

Sora, his hand still tucked in Riku's elbow, ushered him inside, " All the artwork has to match the theme Mog chooses or you can't display it. See? " He pointed to a massive canvas that hung about eye level, the tip of his finger almost brushing it's surface. Dark purples and Prussian blues had been thrown across it, lines of pink and white creating depth of clouds that had formed through violent brushwork. Stars were speckled across the mess of colors, faint lines tracing pathways between them. " What do you think? "

 

Riku stepped up beside him, " It's beautiful. "

 

Sora beamed at him, eagerly showing him around and pointing out his favorite pieces, which turned out to be almost everything.

 

Riku walked around in a stupor, his breath taken away from him. He struggled to take everything in, things he had thought he had forgotten ages ago rising to the forefront of his mind. Laying in the grass and using a flashlight with a star chart over the light to try and find the constellations above him. The utter joy he had felt when he had seen his first and only meteor shower, high above the world on his father's shoulders. Reading under the covers and trying not to get caught because he had to know how many moons Jupiter had. Making wishes on falling stars. 

 

He wondered what eight year old him had wished for and if it ever came true.

 

When Sora had finished his tour and made to leave, Riku had stopped him. " Can we- can we stay a little longer? " he asked, eyes drawn to the ground.

 

" Sure! " He answered after a brief pause, " Let me just pop in down stairs so I can get some more cocoa! "

 

Riku smiled, grateful. " Thank you, Sora. "

 

When Sora came back with two more hot chocolates, both of them of course topped with whipped cream and star sprinkles, they went back to looking at the paintings and artworks, Riku's green eyes wide with wonder and awe, like he was seeing them for the first time all over again.

 

When he asked if they could go around for a third time, Sora had just laughed at him. " Okay, but you're buying the hot chocolate this time! "

 

He grinned back, " It's a deal. "

 

" And don't forget the sprinkles! "

Riku stared up at his ceiling, his hands folded over his stomach.

 

He knew he should be focusing on doing his homework, at least try to make up for the hours he had spent at The Synthesis Workshop, but he couldn't find the motivation. It had left him as soon as he laid down. Instead of practice business proposals and working out the budgets of different suppliers, his head was full of glow in the dark stars, freckles across an upturned nose, and tiny ships spinning around the world in search of adventure.

 

Sighing, he rolled over onto his side and flung and arm over his face.

 

He could still taste the hot chocolate from earlier and his skin _still_ tingled from the way Sora had held onto him, loose and comfortable. They had stayed at the second floor art gallery, sharing many cups of cocoa, until closing time, Sora laughing and teasing him when they finally left. But he didn't seem bothered, instead talking animatedly about all the different pieces they had seen and how cool the decorations were; he seemed particularly impressed by the fact that Riku knew the names of all the constellations that were hidden among them.

 

His face was suddenly hot and Riku returned to his back so he could stare up at his ceiling again. 

 

" It could use a few stars. "

" Do you know where I can buy some glow in the dark stars? "

 

Sora looked up from his planner, a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. " What? "

 

" You know those glow in the dark stars kids usually put on their ceilings? " Riku explained as he took his seat, " Do you know where I can pick up a few packs? "

 

Twirling his sucker, the brunette gave his question some thought. " I think, " He said, " You can buy them at The pallet actually. I think I saw them hanging in the craft section. Why? "

 

" I wanted to pick some up for my dorm. "

 

" Are you going to put them on your ceiling? " He quipped, grinning.

 

" Yeah, " Riku said, " I think I am. "

 

" Do you think you'll need any help? " Sora asked hopefully.

 

Riku chuckled, " Yeah, I think I might. "

" Which constellation is that? " Sora asked as he handed over another plastic star.

 

" Cassiopeia. " Riku answered, peeling back the film and aligning it just right with the other orange colored stars. Pressing it firmly to make it stick in place he added, " She was placed in the skies as punishment for angering Poseidon. "

 

" Yikes. " He winced, " Remind me to never made a Greek god mad. "

 

" Well, Aquarius, Orion, Aries, Capricorn, and Cygnus were all placed in the night skies as rewards for their actions and selflessness. "

 

" How do you know all this, Riku? " Sora asked, holding his hand out for the other man to take so he could help him down from his computer chair without breaking his leg. 

 

Brushing his bangs out of his face, Riku looked up at his ceiling, eyes tracing the invisible lines between the different neon colored stars to make sure he had aligned them correctly. He didn't answer right away, not sure how to, but he gave in when Sora started to pout at him. " When I was little, " He blurted, " I really wanted to be an astronaut. "

 

Sora waited for him to continue but when he didn't he frowned. " Riku? "

 

Riku turned away from him and kneeled down to begin picking up the plastic bags and left over stars that he couldn't fit on his ceiling. He cradled a few of the smallest ones in his palm, his throat suddenly tight with emotion.

 

" Riku? " Sora asked again, falling to his knees beside him. He reached over and placed his hand over his, " Are you okay? "

 

" I don't know. " He answered honestly. " I guess- I guess that depends on what your definition of 'okay' is. "

 

" What's wrong? "

 

The silence dragged between them, as it sometimes always did when they hung out, but this time the air was heavier, more tense than it usually was. Riku tried to get a handle on his emotions but he found the task impossible at best. Looking up at all the stars above him had him reeling, caught between being angry at himself for forgetting to put them there in the first place and being ashamed at himself for giving in to such childish endeavors. He swallowed hard, trying to blink away the burning sensation behind his eyes. " I think, " He finally sighed, " I think I'm not okay. "

 

Sora's face fell and he squeezed Riku's hand comfortingly. " Do you want to talk about it? "

 

Riku sat back against his bed frame, allowing another stretch of quiet to settle over them. Sora sat beside him, close enough that their knees knocked together but he didn't argue; their hands were still closed tightly around each others. Picking at the paper on the back of a pale, yellow star, he said, " When I- when I was little I wanted to be an astronaut. You know, the whole soaring through space in a ship kind of deal. I wanted to fly to the moon and discover new planets. More than anything I wanted to hold the earth in my hands. " He smiled faintly, " I loved looking up at the night sky and imagining all the adventures I would have when I was older. "

 

He peeled back the film and stuck the star to his jeans, " My dad made me a space ship out of cardboard and I wore a bucket on my head like it was a proper space helmet. God, I would play in that thing for hours. " He leaned back and stared up at his own, handmade galaxy, wistful and brimming with longing. 

 

" I bet you did a science fair project on the planets or something didn't you? " Sora joked lightly.

 

Riku laughed, loud and startled. " Yeah, I did. " He scoffed to himself, " I made diagrams of all the planets and had 'soil' samples in these little jam jars. I worked on that thing for weeks. "

 

" Did you get first place? "

 

" No, I came in second. I lost to a volcano. "

 

Sora gave a surprised, choking noise before he dissolved into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Trying to muffle his snorts behind his hand he wheezed, " Really? You- you lost to a- to a volcano?! "

 

" Don't laugh at me, " Riku sulked, bumping his shoulder into his, " I cried for weeks over that stupid volcano. "

 

" As you should have! " He agreed vehemently, " If I lost to some backing soda and vinegar fizzing science fair cliche, I'd be devastated! "

 

" I learned all the constellations, " He went on when Sora's laughter had finally subsided, " Just so I could put them on my ceiling. I learned all the names and stories behind them and I signed up to be a member of NASA's Junior Space Explorer Club. I told everyone I was going to be an astronaut when I grew up. "

 

Sora watched as Riku stuck another star to his thigh, " But Riku, aren't you a business major? "

 

" Yeah, " He admitted, grimacing, " I am. "

 

" But- but why?! " He sat up, his declaration drawing the stunned stare of the other boy. " I mean, if you love the stars so much why don't you become an astronaut? "

 

" Life doesn't always work out the way you want it to. " Riku said bitterly. He placed another star next to the others, his fingers tracing it's sides absentmindedly. " I applied to every college that had a space program or classes that would also help you apply for a jet craft license. "

 

" Were you- were you not accepted? "

 

" No, I got accepted into my school of choice. "

 

" But then-! Why didn't you go?! "

 

" My family wasn't wealthy. " He admitted softly. " My parents couldn't afford to send me to some college far away. The money they did manage to set aside wouldn't have been enough to even get me through my first semester at my school of choice. I applied for loans but it would take me _decades_ to pay them off. And if something were to happen to me, I wouldn't want to saddle my parents with the cost since they would have to co-sign for them. There was just a lot of things at play against me. So, I applied for low interest rate and decided to attend something closer to home. Something I could afford. I chose business because I figured it was generic enough to get me a decent job after school. "

 

Sora squeezed Riku's hand tightly, their fingers intertwining hesitantly. " You still want to be an astronaut though, don't you? "  He asked softly.

 

Riku look a deep breath, ashamed to find that his vision was growing blurry. His fluorescent stars, which had begun to glow as the sun set behind them, twinkled down at him, and he felt like he was five years old again, small and at a loss for where to go but somehow still full of wonder for the world he lived in. An unexpected sob, ugly and broken, escaped between his lips. " Yeah, " He croaked, " I think- I think I do. "

 

Sora's smile, usually bright enough to dull the sun, was calmer, more sincere, and he leaned his body against Riku's, just enough to let him know he was there, their legs touching just slightly. He reached over and picked up one of the discarded stars that was in his lap and stuck it to his own knee, much like he had. " When I was younger, " He said, " I wanted to be a paleontologist. You know, one of those adventures who discover fossils and study dinosaur bones and travel the world to find skeletons of long dead creatures. I once dug up my backyard because I was convinced there was a dragon buried there. My mom was so mad! "

 

Despite the tears rolling down his cheeks, Riku grinned. " I bet. "

 

" I didn't find any dragon bones but I found some plant fossils and a some cool looking rocks. Nothing major but I thought I was the best thing since sliced bread. " He laid his head on Riku's shoulder and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand, " I used to think I was going to grow up and travel all over the world and discover all these amazing fossils that no one else had ever seen before. I was going to prove dragons were real! "

 

" You thought dragons were real? " Riku teased.

 

" Hush, you. " Sora chided, bumping his knee against his. They shared a low laugh, both of them leaning against each other for support; Riku couldn't take his eyes off the freckles on Sora's round cheeks. When he had caught his breath, he went on, " There was a career fair my sophomore year of high school. I went to the seminar for the paleontologists and it was amazing, Riku! He showed us how to properly excavate bone from stone and how to identify what kind of animal they came from. He talked about how fossils were formed and he showed off all these rocks and amber that he had brought with him. It was really cool. " 

 

He took another star out of Riku's lap and stuck it to his cheek, the tiny green sticker glowing faintly against his skin. " But then he started talking about all the things you would have to do to become a paleontologist. And I- I knew I would never be one. "

 

" Why not? " Riku asked carefully. He squeezed his hand in a silent urge for him to go on.

 

" You needed to study a bunch of things that I just wasn't good at. Mathematics, physics, chemistry, biology, it was a lot to take in. He told us it could take up to eight years to even get in the field and that you had to go to a bunch of extra work shops and it was recommended you take the advanced courses while in high school. He said all of this like it was so....so easy for him. And maybe it was. But I was barely passing my biology and chemistry classes and math was always my worst subject. I got overwhelmed. I hadn't actually thought of what it would actually take to be a paleontologists, I just assumed it was something I could just do. When the seminar was done I just sat there. I felt so, so stupid. And I just, I broke down. "

 

Sora closed his eyes and Riku placed his chin on the top of his head, the two of them pressed so close together they were nearly entangled, a mess of limbs and glow in the dark stars.

 

" Eventually, my art teacher Mrs. Rider found me. I don't remember how, but we ended up in her classroom. She made me cocoa and she didn't press me for any details. She let me sit there while she worked on a painting. And I just.... I just watched. It was so beautiful, Riku. She painted this castle and it was surrounded by hundreds of these lanterns. Hundreds of them. I was spell bound. I sat beside her for hours as she worked and she even let me help out a little. She taught me how to mix the paints together and she taught me about positioning of the canvas and that she preferred working with acrylics and oils. When the dismissal bell rang she walked me down to my bus and told me I could always visit her if I needed to. So I did. I went to her class everyday after school and either watched her paint or helped her organize her classroom. I really enjoyed it. It helped get my mind off of things. "

 

" Is that how you figured out you wanted to go to school for art? "

 

" Yeah. In my senior year, just before graduation, I finally told Mrs. Rider what was wrong with me. I told her that I still wanted to be a paleontologist but I lacked to proper credits to get accepted into a good college. But I also really enjoyed art too. I loved it. But I had wanted to be a paleontologist for so long that it just felt like it was a part of me. On the last day of school. I asked her what I should do. Should I try to apply for a college to become a paleontologists or should I go to a college for visual arts? She sat me down, and then she told me something that hit me really hard. "

 

" What was it? "

 

Sora pulled away and looked up at Riku, " She said it was okay for your dreams to change. "

 

Riku sucked in a breath.

 

" We try to define ourselves our whole lives. But we always forget that we're always changing too. We get an idea in our head and we think that that's it. That's what we're meant for. But sometimes that's not how it goes. You wanted to be an astronaut and I wanted to be a paleontologist. You wanted to fly with the stars and I wanted to study bones. Yet, here we are. I'm an art student who spends way too much money on paint and you're a business major who still wants to touch the moon. "

 

Sora got to his knees and his face was suddenly close enough to Riku's that their noses were nearly touching. Riku felt the butterflies in his stomach come to life and  he swallowed thickly. He was acutely aware of how warm his face was but he couldn't look away. " Sora, " He breathed, voice barely above a whisper, " What are you- "

 

" It's okay, " He interrupted him, " For your dreams to change. But it's also okay for them to stay the same. Riku, if you still dream about dancing amongst the stars than you should go for it! "

 

" It's not always that easy. " He argued.

 

" And sometimes it is. " Sora assured him.

 

Riku felt like he was on fire, an intense flame burning him from the inside out. Sora's hands felt like home and he swore the world was tilting on it's axis, just slightly, the longer he looked into those sky blue eyes. The butterflies had migrated to his chest, their wings brushing his rib cage tauntingly, his heart beating in sync. A laugh, slow at first, tumbled out, and he looked down at the expressive man fondly, " You're impossible. "

 

" Am I? "

 

" Yeah, " Riku huffed, " You really are. "

 

" Sorry, " Sora snickered, and Riku took note on how his slightly upturned nose wrinkled when he did so, " I don't mean to be so impossible. "

 

" I think you do it on purpose. "

 

" Maybe a little. " 

 

On a whim, Riku brought their foreheads together, closing the barely there gap between them in the blink of an eye. " You rapscallion. "

 

Sora burst into laughter, so loud and rambunctious that Riku was afraid his neighbors would pound on the wall, and he had to duck his head into the taller man's neck to hide his snorts. It didn't take long for Riku to join him and they were both holding onto each to stay upright.

 

" Rapscallion! " He gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks, " Where did you- where did you pick that one up!? "

 

" I don't know! " Riku protested, grunting as the other boy fell into his lap. " It just happened. "

 

Sora beamed up at him, his eyes alight with joy and his face flushed. The glow in the dark star he had stuck there earlier was still there, glowing dimly in the darkening room and it stood out against the natural stars on his cheeks and nose bridge. " You're such a dork. "

 

He was absolutely stunning.

 

Riku suddenly felt hot, his very existence cracking form the heat, and his back prickled with pins and needles. He could feel that things between them had shifted, sometime between hanging the stars on the ceiling and now. It was hard for him to understand, that in such a short span of time, they were different. He hesitantly reached out and brushed his thumb over Sora's cheek, the action causing the brunette to look up at him questioning. " I want to kiss you. " He rushed to say, " And I don't- I don't know why. "

 

Surprise slitted over Sora's features and the pink of his cheeks deepened into a fetching rose. Shyly, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and whispered, " Why don't you? "

 

The invitation left him stupefied and Riku had to struggle to find the right words, his own face feeling uncomfortably warm. " Can- can I? "

 

" Yeah, " He breathed, " I think you can. "

 

It was everything the movie's wasn't. There was no fanfare or sudden realization that this was the boy he was going to spend the rest of his life with. No fireworks went off in the back of his mind and the pieces of a puzzle didn't slide into place, like everything was right in the world because the two of them had kissed.

 

Instead, it was soft and full of the awkwardness people don't tell you about. Their lips lingered too long and there were a few unsure touches, as if they couldn't decide where to put their hands. There was laughter.

 

And still, Riku thought it was perfect.

 

" Can I spend the night? " Sora asked when they pulled away. He looked dazed and he had a dopey smile on his lips that Riku couldn't help but find adorable. " I forgot my bus pass and I don't feel like walking. "

 

" Sure, " He agreed easily, " I would love you to. "

Riku climbed the stairs of the bus a little more eagerly than he usually would, heading for his usual seat at the back of the bus. He dropped into it just as they began to move again and he sat his backpack at his feet. " Hey, " He greeted.

 

" Hey yourself. " Sora greeted, closing his planner.

 

They didn't say much else on the ride to the school but their pinkies found each other where their eyes wouldn't, hooking together carefully in the space between their thighs.

Riku awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

 

Blearily, he sat up, hand darting out to rummage for his alarm clock; he groaned when he saw it was only a few minutes past one in the morning. Dragging his hands down his face, he threw his blanket off his legs and got to his feet, shuffling slowly over to his door.

 

The person on the other side began knocking again and Riku grabbed the doorknob with a loud yawn, " I'm coming, fuck. Hold on. "

 

Unlocking the deadbolt, he threw the door open, squinting into the hallway as harsh light spilled into his room. " Yeah? " He croaked, rubbing his eyes.

 

" Hi! " Sora beamed up at him, " Want to go watch some stars? "

 

Riku blinked, leaning against his door frame for support as he tried to process what it was that Sora was actually saying. " What? "

 

" Do you, " He asked again, bouncing on the balls of his feet, " Want to go stargazing with me tonight? "

 

" Sora, " He sighed, " It's one in the morning. "

 

" And, " The brunette pointed out brightly, " It is a perfectly clear night with ideal conditions for going star gazing. So, how about it? I brought juice boxes in case you get thirsty! "

 

Riku knew he should say no. He had gone to bed only an hour or so ago and he had an early class the next morning. " Let me get dressed. " He said instead, leaving his door ajar as he slipped into a baggy, green sweater and a pair of sweatpants. Sora gave a less than quiet cheer and he shook his head at his childish eagerness. Grabbing his keys, he stepped out into the hallway, running his hand through his hair.

 

" Ready? "

 

" Think we can stop by the convenience store so I can pick up a coffee? "

 

" Sure, I could use a snack! " Sora laughed. His hand found Riku's and their fingers intertwined easily, " But we have to hurry. The last bus leaves in about fifteen minutes. "

 

" I'll be quick, " Riku promised, " Lead the way. "

A backpack full of candy, one large French roast coffee, and an hour long bus ride later, Riku and Sora arrived at a somewhat run down bus station. There was no one waiting to board when they got off and it didn't appear to be situated anywhere exciting, country road spanning both sides for what seemed like miles; lights of a far off suburb twinkled merrily off in the distance. Stifling another yawn, Riku turned to Sora, who was far too energetic for someone awake at two-odd-something in the morning. " Where are we? "

 

" Just outside of Traverse Town! " Sora informed him. He pulled his phone out of his hoodie picket and tapped through a few apps, worrying his lip.

 

" And what are we doing here? "

 

" Patience is a virtue, Riku. " He said, tapping his nose with a cheeky grin, " Now come on! " He grabbed Riku's wrist and dragged him off towards the hillside that rose up behind them, leaving the roads more traveled and the town that he hadn't even known existed without so much as another thought. Their feet slipped on the grass as they climbed, Sora's phone the only light they had to see by.

 

" It's just over this hill! " Sora promised, digging his fingers into the cool soil to push himself up a particularly steep incline, " I hope we make it. I should have known the bus was going to be late, it's always late. "

 

" Late for what? " Riku asked, cursing quietly to himself when he nearly lost his coffee to the ground.

 

" It's a surprise! " He sang.

 

" Of course it is. "

 

" Aw, come on Riku! Who doesn't love surprises? "

 

" Sora, " He reminded him, " It's almost three in the morning. "

 

" You can't pick when these things happen, Riku! " Sora sulked, pouting at him over his shoulder. " It just happens! "

 

" Yeah, yeah. " Riku grumbled. He reached out, hesitating for only a moment, and ruffled the shorter man's hair as he moved pass him, " Try to keep up. "

 

" Riku! "

 

Laughing, the two of them bickered the rest of the way to the top of the hill, scrambling over themselves to be the first one to the top. Riku pulled ahead, leaving Sora to whine his protests that he was carrying a heavy backpack and that it really didn't count if he was faster than him, and crested the summit with a triumphant whoop.

 

" Cheater! "

 

" Sore loser. " Riku retorted smugly. Still, he offered his hand out to the straggling boy and helped him up, stepping back to give them some room. " Besides, who's the one who wanted all those snacks? "

 

" Yeah, yeah. See if I give you anything to eat when your crying to me that you're hungry. " Sora huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. " You'll be begging for one of my tasty cakes sooner or later and then we'll see who's the real sore loser around here. We'll see. "

 

" I'm counting down the minutes. "

 

" I don't have to take this you know. You should be thanking me, not making fun of me. "

 

" Thanking you? For what? Getting me out of bed at an ungodly hour in the morning? "

 

" No, you jerk. For that! " He pointed somewhere behind him, his lips pulling into a tiny, confident smirk. " Go on, look! "

 

Riku rolled his eyes but he indulged his whims anyway, turning around to see what was so amazing it couldn't wait until at least tomorrow afternoon.

 

And gasped. 

 

Before him, the night sky stretched on like an oil painting on a canvas, brilliant brush strokes of bright, vivid blue fading into the somber, lavender horizon. Stars, what seemed like thousands of them, twinkled down at him from the galaxies, vibrant and astonishingly beautiful. They were spattered across the sky like droplets of white paint and Riku felt choked up just staring up at all of them. " Sora, " He breathed, hand reaching out to find him, desperate for something to ground him, " Sora, look at it. Oh my god, _look_. "

 

Sora took his hand in his, letting out a low 'whoa' of appreciation. " So, " He asked after a few minutes of scanning the skies, " Where's all these constellations I keep hearing about? "

 

" Right there, " Riku said immediately, pointing out a cluster of stars to their left, " Is the eagle Aquila. He's the messenger and companion to the god Zeus. And over there, " He continued, " Is the constellation Sagittarius, a Babylonian god named Nergal. "

 

Sora tried to see what Riku was pointing out but he couldn't make out any lines or distinct shapes. " I don't see any eagles. Are you sure that's it? "

 

" Of course I am, " He smiled, " It's right there. See those stars over there? There's ten of them and three of them kind of bend inward towards the center? That's Aquila. You an tell because that star there is Altair, it's brightest one. "

 

" I'll take your word for it. " The brunette snickered. " What else is up there? "

 

" Well, there's Cygnus, the swan. It's the one that looks like a cross. See it? "

 

" Uh, maybe? "

 

" It's right there. " Riku told him, raising their arms as one so he could point to it, tracing the lines with their fingers. Sora flushed deeply as emerald eyed man leaned against him, his face so close he could see the gentle, fond smile on his lips. He knew he should be trying to find the swan or cross or whatever it was Riku was talking about but he couldn't take his eyes of of him as he explained, his expression so soft and open it made his heart swell with warmth.

 

" Y- yeah, " He whispered, " I- I see it. "

 

They laid in the grass, side by side, as Riku continued to point out the rest of the constellations, telling stories of why they were there and what the names of all their stars were. He regaled the captivated man with the deeds of Hercules, who Sora was glad to know something about even if all he knew was from a painfully inaccurate Disney movie.

 

" I don't care if Hercules was actually forced to kill Meg by Hera, Riku! Stop trying to ruin a good thing! " Regardless of his outraged cries, Sora was on the verge of laughter, brought on by his boyfriend's vocal protests.

 

" Not only that but you are aware that Pain and Panic weren't Hades minions, right? "

 

" I can't believe you would do this to me! " Sora wailed, " You come here, insult my favorite Disney movie in the whole world right to my face, and expect me to take that laying down? "

 

" Sorry, I guess some people just have better taste. "

 

" Better taste? Better taste? Oh please, what's your favorite Disney movie? Frozen? " He waited for Riku's denial but when it didn't come he turned to him, his mouth falling open in shock. " Are you serious? Frozen?  _Frozen_? "

 

" It was a good movie. "

 

" You come into my house, disrespect Hercules, and then have the nerve to say that Frozen is the better movie? "

 

" Like I said, better taste. " Riku grinned, laughing boisterously when Sora began to explain to him in detail why Hercules was the superior movie, inaccuracies be damned. He hummed along with his counter points, agreeing just for the sake of agreement, his line of sight returning to the stars above him.

 

Laying there with Sora, their hands just barely touching, the grass at his back and the stars above him, Riku felt right for the first time in a long time. He no longer felt like his world was just his dorm room. He had spent so long looking at his ceiling, not liking the way it was but not doing anything to change it, that he allowed himself to forget important things about himself. He had allowed himself to just go with it, to accept things how they were, never questioning if he was happy.

 

And he hadn't been.

 

The last three years had passed in a blur of tests and late night study sessions, his lessons filled with things he could care less about. He had studied spread sheets and schedules and attended seminars on proper business economics. He had spent two years learning business law and marketing, each one just as boring as the last. He spared no time for himself, running as soon as his feet his the ground, pushing himself to do better, to take those extra classes. He had fooled himself into thinking he didn't have to like what he was going to do after college. As long as he could support himself and find a job it was fine.

 

He forgot about spaceships and walking on the moon. He refused to think about the letters that sat in the bottom of his desk drawer, unopened but full of promises of something better. He somehow forgot about falling asleep to the comfort of glow in the dark stars.

 

" Riku? " Sora's voice broke his concentration, finally having noticed his silence.

 

" I'm going to be an astronaut. " Riku said firmly.

 

" What? "

 

" I'm going to go to the office tomorrow and fill out the proper applications. I'm going to transfer to the university I originally chose. "

 

" I knew you would. " He agreed without missing a beat.

 

Riku didn't have to look over at him to know the brunette was smiling. He could hear it in his voice and feel it in the way he squeezed his hand. He swallowed past the tightness of his throat and whispered, " Thank you. "

 

Sora startled and turned towards him, his blue eyes full of stars and wonderment, " Me? What are you thanking me for? "

 

" For giving me my dream back. " Riku told him, " I never would have found it again. Not without you. Thank you, Sora. "

 

Sora gave him a smile, one that made him feel like he was suffocating, all wide and slightly crooked but just as breathtaking beautiful as the galaxies above them. " You're welcome! "

 

The silver haired man laughed again and raised his free hand above him, making a motion like he was capturing the stars in the palm of his hand. " I'm going to be an astronaut! "

Riku, twenty- six and tired of college and finals and never having enough money to buy a plane ticket home because they were too expensive, was the proud holder of a Ph.D. in the study of astronomy and the new apprentice to Isa Diviner, a well known and respected astronomer.

 

Dropping the last of the moving boxes onto the floor, Riku collapsed onto his bed, utterly exhausted.

 

" Tired? " Sora teased, trotting into the room. He laughed at the groan he received and sat himself down next to him, the bed dipping at the added weight. He fiddled with his bracelet as he looked around the room, his attention drawn to the large windows that were open to let in the ocean breeze. " It's perfect! " He announced cheerfully. " Well, almost perfect. "

 

" Oh? " He asked, " What's wrong with it? "

 

" It could use a few glow in the dark stars, don't you think? "

 

Riku looked up at him, taking in the way the sunlight framed him perfectly, showing off the freckles on his cheeks and shoulders with soft, amber hues. He took his hand in his and intertwined their fingers together, the action second nature to him now, and said, " Yeah. I think it could. "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Riku and Sora move to Destiny Islands which has an amazing astronomy program and observatory. Riku works under some of the best scientist in his field and Sora gets to paint the ocean and stars to his heart's content. Sometimes, they even make a little time for hot cocoa with whipped cream and star shaped sprinkles.
> 
> Why isn't Riku an astronaut? Dreams change, just like us. Riku learned he loved looking at the stars a heck of a lot more than he did trying to fly an aircraft.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and you can find me on twitter @ArcTheShark! Hit me up with that Soriku talk!


End file.
